Shall We?
by Soule Armour
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi was considered mute by his peers, even his own mother. Everyone, but an individual. And Reborn was set on helping him from his past, while tutoring him on how to be a worldwide singer. Well... Shall we? No yaoi. Only friendly band skinship.


Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor the song In A Dance With No Sound. That is from my little imouto, Aiko-imouto. Feel free to check her story out.

Claimer: Songs are mine, besides Aiko-imouto's.

Beta'd by: RiMi-chan

* * *

_People tell me to let it out_

_To tell them what I want_

_But I keep my mouth shut_

_Knowing that they are hypocrites_

_Ready to degrade me_

_To say to me_

_How I shouldn't complain_

_To suck it up_

Bleary caramel eyes awoke to the incessant beeping of his alarm, earbuds dangling near his ears. A petite hand slammed down on the snooze button, its owner immediately wincing at the sudden jolt of pain. The other hand wrapped its fingers around a sleek orange iTouch, pressing the home button. Those sleepy eyes instantly widened at the time that screamed back and unceremoniously fell out of his bed.

_This world is so forced_

_I should be made its ruler_

_I shall play a random song everywhere_

_So everyone can clap along_

_To its manic melody_

_Five days ago_

_The world began to spin backwards_

_Bringing everything back to where it was_

Not a single sound left those lips as he fell, only little tears that escaped. Bruises and cuts reopened, bringing forth a fresh new wave of pain; the kind of pain that made him want to just stay there and forget the world, but he couldn't. The brunette struggled to get up, using his drawer as a support. He quickly lurched towards his closet, choosing his uniform for the day. He slipped out of his pajamas and bandages, re-applying a coat of Neosporin to the wounds and wrapping them up with fresh bandages.

_Ah, it seems I was bullied again_

_Their faces so pleased with joy_

_My dirty appearance reflecting from their eyes_

_Ow, I'm getting a headache_

_The world spinning above me_

_In a dance with no sound_

"Tsu-kun! Time to get up!" His mother called from below just as Tsuna finished putting on his socks. He stuffed the iPod into his shirt pocket, and grabbed his bag, making his way out of the room. He quietly closed the door and made his way across the hall. His eyes wandered to the room across from his and carefully made his way down the stairs. The smell of miso soup and onigiri wafted in the air as he entered the kitchen, his mother stirring a big pot of the said soup.

_I passed by so many people on the street_

_The cars' honks_

_The babies' cries_

_Oh mothers, won't you please quiet them down_

_I forgot my headphones today_

_So please quiet down_

_I don't need to hear your fake innocence_

_Or your pity words_

_Please quiet down_

"Ohayo, Tsu-kun!" Nana chirped and grabbed an empty bowl, placing three spoonfuls of the soup. Her son took it gratefully and he watched with weary eyes as the clock read 7:30. He finished the soup in record time and his ears caught the attention of the sound of someone falling on the floor upstairs. His older brother already woke up, probably.

_Ah, it seems I was bullied again_

_Their faces so pleased with joy_

_My dirty appearance reflecting from their eyes_

_Ow, I'm getting a headache_

_The world spinning above me_

_In a dance with no sound_

He nodded to his mom and accepted the bento while his mom kissed him on the cheek. He was about to help her clean up his dish, but she stopped him.

"Tsu-kun, I know you still need to pass by Reborn, ne? I can clean it up, so don't worry. Say hi to him for me." She smiled and gave the brunette another bento. A flicker of uncertainty passed through his eyes but he sent her a clear eye message.

"Okay then, kaa-san. Have a nice day."

_With that, he left before his older twin came down the stairs._

_The world spinning above me_

_In a dance with no sound_

_This world is so fake_

_I should really be its ruler, ne?_

* * *

Turning down a deserted alleyway, our little Tsuna nimbly picked his way to a little shop a little way from the mouth of the alley. Sun Studios stood out in bright, cursive letters, its front door with a sign that said "Closed". He approached the little humble abode and produced a golden key, slipping it into the metal contraption. The lock gave way under the small instrument and he pushed inward. Instantly, he was hit with the warmth and comfort of the small shop despite how cold the owner's demeanor is.

"Dame-Tsuna, you're 5 minutes late." The owner said, flicking his fedora upward to look at his kouhai. The said underclassman bowed in apology and flipped the sign so the "Open" side faced the outside world. He made his way to his boss and set the bento in front of Reborn.

"Hmm~" He hummed in appreciation and reached over to grab the bento, "Tell Maman I said thanks."

The son of the said cook nodded and dug around in his bag for his homework. After a minute of searching, he procured his homework and set it in the hand of the awaiting speculator. Ebony eyes scored for any mistakes while deftly munching on the onigiri. Pride passed through the same eyes and he looked at Tsuna.

"Very good." He complimented, "Only two wrong answers. Go fix them." A hint of a smile appeared on the usually stoic brunette. He accepted the worksheets and walked to his little office. After sitting down, he set to find the mistakes and found them after ten minutes. He stuffed the homework back in his bag and brought out a notebook.

Picking up his guitar and setting it in his lap, he flipped to the first page and strummed accordingly to what was written.

_"In this world so broken_

_How am I to fly_

_When the sky isn't even there_

The brunette took a moment to correct a chord and continued.

_In a world so lost_

_What am I living for_

_When everything collapsed."_

His door opening immediately made him shut up and Reborn strolled in.

"Dame-Tsuna, its time for school." He stated and got another nod in reply, "And you got better." He smirked at Tsuna's reaction, who blushed warmer than the sun for receiving a positive comment from his sempai.

"Well, I'll be going ahead. Sayonara." He gave a two finger salute and left the building.

Tsuna banged his head on the table, _'Fiddlesticks! Someone heard it.'_ He cursed under his breath and got up. The brown eyed boy placed his guitar in its rightful place and placed his notebook inside his bag.

_'I hate it when people hear my songs.'_ Flashes of old memories went through his mind. He shook his head, _'No, the past will not control me.'_

Leaving his office, he noticed someone standing. The customer was an elderly man, curiously browsing the stacks. What didn't really fit the picture was that the man was wearing an expensive-looking three piece suit.

He strung on his work apron and approached the man. He tapped him on the shoulder, who automatically turned to look. Tsuna meekly held up his badge, which said in clear kanji: _'Can I help you?'_

The warm brown eyes twinkled in response, "Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun!"

Recognition flashed through the younger one, "Gran-Grandpa?"

The man called Grandpa chuckled, "That's correct."

* * *

The bell rung just a second after Tsuna tripped into his classroom. The class laughed at him as Tsuna tried to remain emotionless. His older twin, Giotto, merely snorted. The two were complete opposites; Giotto was charismatic and popular while Tsuna was quiet and unpopular. The older one inherited his blond locks and blue eyes from Lemitsu while Tsuna inherited Nana's brown hair and big doe eyes. Giotto was athletic while Tsuna wasn't. The list could go on and on.

"Dame-Tsuna, get to your seat!" Nezu-sensei barked, "Lesson's about to start."

Tsuna meekly nodded and made his way down the aisle to his seat. A foot was stuck out on purpose but our little brunette didn't see it. He fell, his hands flailing and gave the floor a sloppy kiss. Everyone bursted out laughing while the victim scrambled to grab everything that had fallen out of his bag.

"Here you go, Sawada-san." The said person looked up to see a hand holding out his pencil bag. He gratefully accepted it and looked towards the person. It was no other than Yamamoto Takeshi, the star baseball player. He was smiling and the brunette could feel the glares from behind his back. He accepted the pencil bag and gathered everything else.

He nodded his thanks and got up to go to his seat. The teacher continued his lessons and Tsuna hastily brings out his needed materials at his desk.

"Today, class, we will be learning about Trigonometry and the Pythagorean Theorem." Nezu-sensei announced, making Tsuna sigh.

_'I hate math.'_ He grumbled inwardly, but chooses to take notes anyway.

"Now as we all know, the Pythagorean Theorem is A squared plus B squared equals what?" Sensei smirks, looking at a certain student. "Dame-Tsuna, what does it equal?"

The student looked up, startled to see that he was picked on and swallowed a lump in his throat.

"What?" Nezu jeered, "I can't hear you. What is the answer?"

Tsuna kept his mouth shut, hearing the snickers that floated around the room.

_'They don't know, Tsunayoshi. They don't know.'_ He thought to himself, reassuring that they are merely assuming he is mute.

Nezu-sensei sighed in an annoyed manner, "Will someone with a brain of a high schooler like _you_ should have please tell me the answer?"

"C squared." A voice rang out and everyone looked in that direction, "A squared plus B squared equals C squared."

Giotto sat back at his desk, a pencil tucked behind his ear. "That's correct, Giotto." Sensei nodded in pride, "Dame-Tsuna, why can't you learn from your older brother?" The teacher scolded and went back to the board. But Tsuna doesn't want to learn, not after Giotto betrayed him. Tsuna could feel his eyes asking for forgiveness, but no. He wouldn't give him forgiveness.

The brunette rested his head on the palm of his hand, the chattering of his classmates growing to a monotone dull in the back of his head. He stifled a yawn,

_'I seriously need to stop songwriting so late at night.'_ He thought to himself. The warm spring breeze rolled in through the open windows, not really helping with Tsuna's struggles to stay up. As the seconds passed by, his eyelids grew heavier and heavier. Soon, he passed out in a peaceful nap.

* * *

The guitarist to his right began to strum in a fast manner and the brunette bopped his head to the beat. The drums behind them joined in, as well as the other members. Another guitarist strummed along in the same rhythm, making as if the two were in complete synchronization. Orange tinged eyes looked to the crowds before him and opened his mouth.

_"The sky will always be there for you_

_The rain will wash away all your worries_

_The storm and lightning will help chase away all your fears_

_The clouds will always protect you_

_Even if they're far away_

_And the mist will be there for you_

_Deceiving your enemies in your name_

_All these people_

_Are your family_

_It seems weird, ne?_

_But its not_

_So hey let me tell you little one_

_Something I knew back then_

_Don't you give up_

_There something for you_

_Beyond that wall_

_Just keep running, living_

_With your dying will."_

Here, he took a pause to look behind him and grinned at his bandmates. They smiled back and he turned to the crowd. The said crowd was screaming the band's name, as well as his name.

"Tsuna! Tsuna! Tsuna!" They screamed, jumping up and down. He smiled at them and continued to sing the second verse. As the dream continued, it slowly transformed into a nightmare. The crowd's cheers turned into jeers and his friends onstage disappeared. Panic welled up in his throat as the stage got quieter and quieter.

"Dame-Tsuna!" They mocked him, laughing at him. Tsuna recoiled back, afraid. "Dame-Tsuna! Dame-Tsuna! Dame-Tsuna!"

He crouched down in fear, desperately trying to block out the sounds of the laughter and shouting.

"Dame-Tsuna!"

* * *

Pain brought him out of his slumber, a heavy smack sending him to the floor. Tears appeared at the corner of his eyes as he felt the bruises on his butt and legs being hit upon by the cold, unforgiving floor. The other students laughed unashamed as Nezu stood above Tsuna, a wrapped up newspaper in his hand.

"You got some guts sleeping in my class, Dame-Tsuna. Especially with those grades." An angry tic mark appeared on the teacher's head when the student didn't respond, "Go stand outside!" He barked, the class sniggering and whispering openly at the display.

Tsuna's face burned in embarrassment and humiliation as he struggled to get up without moving his injuries, wincing again when he moved the wrong muscle. He then hobbled to the door, noticing he sprained his ankle.

_'I'd better ice this when I get home.'_ He noted, stepping outside and closing the door behind him.

"So will you be fine?" A new voice asked. Tsuna's head turned to the sound of a conversation and saw the twins, Mukuro and Chrome, conversing on the left end of the hall. Rokudo Mukuro, famous for his charisma and magic tricks, was one of the most sought after boys alongside Yamamoto Takeshi and Hibari Kyoya. Dokuro Chrome was Mukuro's younger twin. You expect Mukuro's fangirls to be nice to her, since she is that pineapple head's sister, but in reality, they're not. In fact, they hate her for always clinging to him and not letting him to hang out with his self-proclaimed "girlfriends". They were cruel, especially the first year M.M.; she was vicious.

"I'll be fine, Mukuro-nii. Promise." She gave him a tentative smile, "Go on with the field trip."

"But.." Mukuro started and paused for awhile. When he didn't find any reason to say no, he finally sighed. "Okay, but call me when there's trouble, okay?" Mukuro asked, wrapping his sister in a tight hug. Suddenly, it felt very awkward for Tsuna to be there, so he just settled for leaning against the wall and staring at the wide, open sky through the window, feeling suddenly at peace. Footsteps echoed on marble floors as Mukuro made his way to a staircase which would lead outside to a tour bus, where the magic club would be going a town away for an exhibit. The younger twin then began to return to her class, quietly shutting the door behind her, giving a small nod to Tsuna as a greeting just before it closed completely.

The door to his own classroom opened and the brunette jumped as Sasagawa Kyoko, the class idol, popped her head outside.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, Nezu-sensei says its time to go in before the period ends." She said, her auburn hair swinging to and fro as she waited for Tsuna to follow her back inside. He felt his body go nervously and into a jumble as his crush patiently wait for him.

_'Act cool! C'mon Tsuna!'_ He berated himself and began to walk back in. They all stared in disgust at him and Tsuna could feel their thoughts.

_'Ugh, why is he still here?'_

_'Dame-Tsuna should just hurry up and die.'_

He breathed out a sigh as he sat down, too tired to care about anything.

"Now, for homework, do problems 1-25 and turn it in tomorrow." The sensei said, closing his lesson book. Tsuna sighed at the mention of homework. Everyone diverted to their cliques as the bell for lunch rang, leaving Tsuna alone. Just like he always was. He grabbed his bento and notebook, making his way to the teachers' office, knowing that the bullies wouldn't dare touch him if he went that way. Just as he was about to open the door, it swung to the left and he was face to face with a perfectly-tailored chest.

"Ah, Tsun-Tsun!" Kochizuki-sensei chirped. Tsuna sweatdropped at his sensei.

"Do you want the key for the second music room?" The teacher asked, in which Tsuna meekly nodded in reply. The older of the two produced a key from his pocket and gave it to the brunette, who in return gave a small bow.

* * *

Small fingers flew over the ivory and ebony keys, creating a simple, yet elegant melody. Chocolate orbs were closed in concentration, focusing on the flow of the piece. All of the sudden, a flat key resounded through the room, making Tsuna wince.

_'Wrong one.'_ He noted, fixing the error on his sheet music.

"Excuse me!" Someone shouted, sliding the door open with a little too much force. On instinct, he immediately closed the keys with the cover and pretended he was doing his homework.

He look up with blank eyes and was taken aback at the sight. Chrome Dokuro stood there with tear-stained eyes and what seemed to be scratches and bruises. She looked at him.

"Please," She pleaded, "Help."

Not too far away, the duo heard shouting.

"She went this way!"

"Haha! We got her now!"

"She'll pay for taking away Mukuro-sama's time and energy!"

Tsuna looked back at the purplenette, who eyes were so big with fright and fear. He swallowed a lump in his throat and went to her. He grabbed her hand and gently guided her to where there was an empty closet fit for her height. He ushered her in and just before he closed the door, he heard something.

"Thank you."

He sat back at the piano and continued to do his homework. Again, the door slid with much more force than the last time, this time making Tsuna jump. He looked to see M.M. and her underlings, armed with many homemade weapons.

"Where's that bitch?" M.M. barked at Tsuna. He merely stayed quiet with empty eyes and a closed mouth. M.M growled and proceeded to slap the musician on the cheek, knocking him to the ground.

"That's for being worthless." She laughed maliciously and left, her followers scurrying after her. With a loud bang, the mean girls were gone.

He gingerly touched the red spot where the girl had slapped him and flinched at the pain.

_'Well, that's not new.'_ He sighed mentally. He heard a creak and looked to see Chrome running out of the room.

He heaved out another sigh, _'Figures she would just use me too.'_ He lied back down on the floor and tried to catch up on the sleep he missed last night.

Without warning, he felt something cold touch his wound. He abruptly sat up, only to find Chrome recoil. He looked at her with questioning eyes and noticed the wet handkerchief.

"I-I saw your swollen cheek, so I went to go wet the handkerchief." She explained, turning a bit red. He nodded his thanks and accepted the cloth. They sat there for a while, before Chrome murmured something.

"Um, thank you again."

The brunette merely shook his head, giving a tiny smile for the small piece of linen. She tilted her head to the side, wondering why her saviour wouldn't utter a word. Then a light bulb went off in her head. She fished for something in her pocket, making Tsuna tilt his own hand. She got a phone from her pocket and gestured for him to take it, but the shy teenager shook his head no. She shoved it into his hands after a small non-spoken argument and smiled when he didn't return it.

"Why don't you speak?" She asked, momentarily remembering that she didn't know his name.

He flipped open the phone, and went to the new text section.

**Ah, gomen, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but people mostly call me Dame-Tsuna..** He texted, showing it to her, And as for the reason, I can't tell you. He felt like he could trust her, but not fully. For now.

"Why Dame-Tsuna?" She asked, waiting for his response, not caring that she won't tell him why. She also felt that same sense of trust, so she felt more at ease and had no need to stutter.

_'He can tell me when he wants to.'_ She finalized.

**Because I AM dame. I suck at everything.** A gloomy aura now surrounded our young protagonist.

"That's not true." Chrome objected, choosing to sit on the floor with him, "You play the piano beautifully and you just saved me. So you are not dame, Sawada-san."

He looked at her and gave a tiny smile. **Arigatou. And I'd prefer if you will call me Tsuna. You heard me play?**

"Tsuna-kun then. And yes, I did. But don't worry! I won't tell anyone! Promise." She replied and he felt okay with that. They talked back and forth like that for a while until the bell for lunch resounded throughout the school.

He helped her up from the floor and they made their way outside, his sheet music tucked under his arm. Once they were out and the room locked, he held out the phone to her.

"Ah, you can keep it." She smiled, "I have another one, plus I would like if my first friend had it. And my first phone number is in there already. So call me if you wanna talk."

**Friend?** He typed.

"Yes." She chirped.

"A-Arigatou." He said before making a run for it.

Chrome was taken aback, _'So he wasn't mute?'_ Then she smiled, "Hmm, I should tell Mukuro-nii about this later."

Today seemed like a good day.

* * *

A/N: Hey! This is a new fanfiction courtesy of me! :cheers and fireworks: I know this is a long chapter coming for me, and I will try my best to keep them as long as this one. Also, I now have a tumblr in which I will post new ideas and when I upload stuff :grins: please come by! Link is on my profile. Ja ne!

P.S.

**REVIEW!** RiMi-chan worked hard beta-ing this, ya know!


End file.
